


Doctor John Watson: A Biography - Collected Illustrations

by ToEditIsHuman



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Headcanon, Illustrations for my Story, M/M, Monochrome, Non-Sexual, Pencil drawings, Sketches, almost a pairing, black & white - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToEditIsHuman/pseuds/ToEditIsHuman
Summary: A few sketches as a companion to the biography of Doctor Watson, illustrating some moments from his life alongside Mr Sherlock Holmes. Some are more fanciful than others.





	

# Doctor John Watson: A Biography

## Collected Illustrations

 

_Editor's Note_

_Here I present a few collected illustrations of uncertain origin, depicting a number of (presumably imagined) interactions between the Doctor and his friend Mr Holmes. They can be seen as a companion to the Doctor's own memoirs._

_London, 1932_

 

[ ](http://s1149.photobucket.com/user/vinnieification/media/HolmesIcon_zpswjflxjj1.png.html)

 

# Holmes by the Window

(Drawn from a still of Jeremy Brett as Sherlock Holmes, and inspired by Sidney Paget's illustrations)

 

[ ](http://s1149.photobucket.com/user/vinnieification/media/CouchIcon_zpslnememuu.png.html)

 

# Sitting and Waiting

(No direct reference but inspired by the BBC portrayals)

 

 

[ ](http://s1149.photobucket.com/user/vinnieification/media/SpeckledSkyIcon_zps1iahemg9.png.html)

 

# A Simple Outreach

(Same as above)

 


End file.
